


Brittany Loves

by sweetiejelly



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompts: beauty pageant &  flashlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittany Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2010 for a diva_off challenge.

Sometimes when Brittany gets bored – during a sermon, in the middle of a test, when she was lost in the sewers pretending to be Remy from _Ratatouille_ – she hosts beauty pageants in her head. They are much more fun.

It always starts with lights – she’s like a stereotypical boy this way, very visual – and the lights are red or white or blue. And it’s not that she’s super patriotic. It’s just that those are the colors from the flashlight Santana gave her years ago (so she wouldn’t get lost in the woods during cheerleading camp). Brittany loves her flashlight. She saw a blue deer before _Avatar_ was ever made.

She loves diversity too, which is why everyone she knows participates – boys, girls, and dolphins. She starts with the swimsuit competition because she likes watching everyone strut. It’s her favorite - _hot_. Except for Jacob. Poor guy never makes it past this round.

The second round is the talent show. Because everyone singing and dancing, performing for her? It’s the best thing. Brittany thinks Lima rocks with the talent. Except for Ms. Sylvester. Brittany gets bored with her “c”-ing. She is more down with the “b”-ing. It’s a whole grade higher.

Next up is her version of the evening gown. Everyone puts on a cheerleading uniform and jumps on a trampoline. For this part, Brittany usually participates. After all, Santana always waves her on stage, and how often can she say no to Santana? Also, trampolines are just beds with more bounce. Brittany loves beds. Dolphins don’t though; they always swim away in synchronized formations, so pretty and gay. Brittany loves dolphins.

She also loves when people tell her stories. That’s the next event. In this one, Rachel doesn’t do so well. She’s always talking about herself and her two dads. Brittany wants to have two dads too, but she doesn’t want to hear about it ad nauseum. So Rachel has to go.

The last event is her favorite event. For this part, everyone makes out with her. Again, hot, right? Except she always seems to end up macking on Santana and Santana only. She thinks it’s the way her BFF just dominates. She has a way about her. And since Brittany is the sole judge, she gets to crown Santana the winner every time. Brittany loves making her BFF happy. It makes _her_ happy. So, really, she’s the true winner of these pageants. Brittany really, really loves her pageants. They’re so much fun.

~~

“Hello? Where d’you just go, Britt Britt? Class is over.” Santana snaps her fingers, her beautifully toned arms coming into view.

Brittany blinks and turns to her, smile still fixed wistfully on her lips. “You like beauty pageants, don’t you, Santana?”

Unfortunately for her, Rachel overhears and starts in about female empowerment and social responsibility. Santana rolls her eyes and pulls Brittany into a kiss. “ _This_ is how you do female empowerment, Ms. Berry. And now, if you’d excuse us, class is over.”

Later, when they sit side by side in the cafeteria, Santana finally answers her question. “I’d only do a pageant with you, Britt. I think it’d be fun. We always have fun, right?”

Brittany spreads ketchup over her buns and grins. “Right.” Brittany loves Santana.


End file.
